Why Me Love
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: I wasn't planning for this to happen. To be honest I thought that it could never happen. But I guess the saying is true 'you can't help who you fall in love with.' Why Me Love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Hey guys, here is the first chapter of Why Me Love (Re-edit) I hope that you guys enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hearing the beeping sound coming for her alarm clock Kagome groaned as she reached from under the covers and pressed the off button. She then pushed the covers away from her letting the sunlight that was coming through her window hit her face.

"Mmmm." Kagome moan as she felt the heat from the sun on her face. "I don't want to get up but I have to." She mumbles to herself. She turned to clock and saw that it was 7:15.

She got up from the bed and head to the bathroom.

Today, Kagome is starting her last year of college. Her senior year at Takahashi University. All summer she couldn't stop thinking about how her senior would be. Thinking about it made her nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because it was her last year and senior year is always fun, well sometimes. Nervous because being a senior came great responsibly at her college.

When Kagome was done taking a shower she headed back to her room to get dress. On her way she notices that Sota's bedroom door was still close. This means that he was still sleep.

So she opened the door to find that Sota was not in bed. She turned to her left to see that he had fallen asleep at his desk while finishing his summer homework.

Kagome just smiled and walked over to him.

"Sota. Wake up. It's time to get ready for school." She whispered shaking her brother to wake him.

"Five more minutes." Sota groan.

Kagome chuckled a little and said, "If I give you five more minutes then you be late for school."

"I don't care."

"Then you won't be the first one to say good morning to Hitomi."

Hitomi is Sota's crush. He has been crushing on her ever since they were in elementary school. Hearing Hitomi's name Sota jumped out of his seat like it was on fire and rush pass Kagome to get to the bathroom.

"I knew that would work." Kagome giggled at her little brother.

Kagome made it to her room and went straight to her closet. She went through her clothes trying to find something to wear. Even though she likes not having a uniform to wear, she couldn't help herself from thinking about it would be good to have a uniform. That way you already know what you're wearing to school.

After fifteen minutes of debating whether she would wear jeans or a skirt. Kagome finally decided on a solid light blue plated shirt with a thin black vest that is already attach to the shirt and a black skirt with a pair of black ankle boots. When she was finished dressing, she started on her hair. There wasn't that much debating about how she should do her hair. She always wore it down. Beside since her hair was already wave Kagome didn't have to do much to it.

While she was doing her make-up and fixing her hair Sota walked into her room. "Nee-chan?"

"What is it Sota?" Kagome asked while putting on some lip gloss.

"How do I look?" Sota was trying to fix his uniform.

Kagome turned to her brother and said, "You look nice."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't look like a dork or nothing."

Kagome just smiled at Sota. She walked over to him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure. You look great."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sota turned around left out the room and went back to his room to get his books ready. Watching Sota leave the room Kagome thought it was so cute how Sota was being. She then went on with what she was doing before Sota came in the room. When she was done, she went down stairs to see if her mother had stared breakfast already. Right before she got the kitchen Kagome heard her mother, father, and grandfather talking low amongst them. She wanted to hear what they were talking about so she didn't make her present known.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kagome heard her mother, Ritsuko said.

"I have no idea what so ever." Kagome's father, Naoko answered.

'_What are they talking about?' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well we need to figure something because we only got two week and half before they come and take everything we have." Kagome's grandfather said.

Kagome let out a silent grasp so that her parents and grandfather wouldn't be able to hear her. Suddenly she heard Sota whispered, "Nee-chan what are doing?"

"Shh. I'm trying to hear what mom, dad, and grandpa are talking about."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. That what I'm trying to figure out."

Sota and Kagome became quite to hear the rest of the conversation.

"How much does it say we own the bank father?" Naoko asked.

Kagome and Sota see their grandfather pick up a sheet of paper and looked down at it for a minute and then said, "Eighty-five thousand yen" Kagome and Sota looked at each other mouth out eighty-five thousands yen to each other in shock.

"How are we supposed to come up with that kind of money?" Ritsuko asked confused. "It almost impossible."

"It's more than impossible. It's unheard of." Nogato said shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe the amount of money him and his family owns the bank.

"I know my son." Naoko's father said placing the paper down onto the table. "But let's end this conversation before the children comes down and hears us."

"Yes father." Naoko and Ritsuko said.

Ritsuko got up from the table and started to fix breakfast quickly. Naoko got up and helped him while his father stays at the table.

"What money are they talking about Nee-chan?" Sota whispered.

"Let's go upstairs before they noticed that we are here." Kagome said turning toward the stairs. Sota nodded his head and followed his sister.

When they were upstairs and far away so that their family couldn't hear them, Kagome said. "Dad and Grandpa had got a loan from the bank to pay for some of the shrine's bills and other things for the shrine."

"How much was the loan?"

"I don't know." Shrugged her shoulders.

Sota started to become worry when thought about what he just heard. "Nee-chan?"

"Mmmm?"

"What if we don't pay the bank back? What will happen? " Sota asked with fear and worry in his voice

Hearing the fear and worry in her brother's voice Kagome looked down saw that his face had the same expressions. She didn't want to tell him what will happen but she knew that she couldn't keep it away from him. "Well….. If we don't pay them back in the time that they set. They will take everything."

"What!" Sota yelled out loud. He then quickly realized what he did and brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Shh!" Kagome shushed.

"Sorry."

Soon they heard their mother calling from downstairs. "Sota are you alright?"

Sota remove his hand from his mouth and replied, "Hai mom. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Kagome just looked at Sota and shook her head. Seeing his sister shaking head Sota give her an apologetic face telling her that he was sorry. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go downstairs, but don't act different. Pretend that you don't know what's going on."

Sota nodded.

They made it down to the kitchen. They saw their mother and father cooking with their grandfather were reading a newspaper. Their grandfather looked up from the newspaper said to his grandchildren, "Good morning Kagome and Sota."

"Good morning grandpa." They both said.

Ritsuko turned around to the table and place plates in front of her kids. "Sota did something happen to make you yell?" Ritsuko asked her son.

"Um…" Sota said. He tried to think of a lie to tell him mom. "I let Kagome check my summer math homework and she said that I got one of the problems wrong. I thought it was right." He quickly looks over at Kagome and saw her mouth the words 'good save.'

"And that what made you yell out?" their grandpa chimed in.

"Uh-huh. I worked really hard on that problem."

Ritsuko made it over to her son and rubbed his head. "I know you did."

Soon after Naoko turned around and said that breakfast was done.

During breakfast Kagome kept an eye on both her parents and grandfather. Even though they were acting has nothing is wrong. She could tell by their eyes that they were worry. Kagome hated to see her family like this. She wanted to tell them that she knows what is going on, but she wanted them to tell her. When breakfast was done and Sota had left to go school. Kagome thought that her mom or dad. Hell, she even thought her grandfather would tell her about the bank loan, but much to her surprise they did not say a word about it.

So Kagome decide to take matter into her hands. What she decides to do was to talk it out of her mother.

"Mom?" Kagome walked up to her mother who was washing dishes.

"What is it sweetie?" Ritsuko asked.

"Is everything already?"

Ritsuko tense up for just a second before answering Kagome, "Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look tense. So dad and grandpa."

"Kagome everything is fine. Now, go on to class before you be late." Ritsuko turned her attention back on the dishes.

Kagome was about to say something else but decide against it. So she said her byes, got her books and head to school.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the buzzing sound coming from his cell phone. Since he is a hanyou, he has keen sense of hearing. So to keep his ears from getting damage every morning. Inuyasha decide to use to vibrate on his cell phone as his alarm clock instead of a tradition alarm clock.

He reached over and pick up his phone. When he stops the phone from vibrating, he checks what time it was. It was 7:15.

Suddenly he heard moan and felt someone arms around him. He turned and saw a girl with raven hair sleeping beside him.

At first Inuyasha didn't know who it was. He had so many girls in his bed he kind of forgets who they are sometimes. After thinking for a while he remembers that it was Kikyo.

Not wanting to wake her up Inuyasha carefully took Kikyo's arm away from around him and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom to get ready to go school. Inuyasha was starting his senior year at Takahashi University. He was so happy that this was his last year. No more teachers, tests, homework, and stupid projects. Also no more having his mother watching his every move.

Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi was the Dean at Takahashi University.

When Inuyasha was done with his shower, he walked out the bathroom to see that Kikyo had woken up and was getting dress.

Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and said, "You are leaving."

"Yep. I got to get home and get ready for school." Kikyo said buttoning up her shirt. "So, are we on for tonight?"

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders without looking at her. Kikyo frowned when she saw him do that. She was about to say something to him but she decide that would not be a good idea. So Kikyo got her stuff and left the apartment. "See ya." She called out to him but he didn't answer back.

Inuyasha picked out a red and black T-shirt and pair of jeans to wear. While getting dress his phone started to vibrate. When he had his pants, Inuyasha walked over to his phone which was on the end table by his bed. He picked it up and saw that it was Miroku calling him.

"Moshi Moshi." Inuyasha answered.

"What up Yasha. Our last year at school. Are you ready?" Miroku said.

"Hell yea. No more teachers, tests and papers."

"And no more having mommy watching over you." Miroku teased.

"That too."

"So is Kikyo still over there?"

"No. She just left a minute ago."

"So how long are you going to keep her around?"

"I really don't know. I guess when I get bored of her."

"That a little bit harsh." Miroku said.

"You would do the same." Inuyasha said matter of fact.

"Yea. I would."

After talking for two more minutes Inuyasha got off the phone and headed to the kitchen to fix him something to eat. Since he wasn't a good cook Inuyasha just fix himself three bowls of ramen noodles. His mother would be upset if she knew that he was having ramen noodles for breakfast.

Inuyasha finished his three bowls of noodles. He placed the bowl in the sink and started to get his ready to leave. He went into his room and got his books ready. After that Inuyasha headed to the garage where his red sport car.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of Why Me Love. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Kagome made it to school in a daze. She doesn't know how she ended up at the front gate of the school. She was also surprise that she got there without hurting herself or someone else. The last thing Kagome remember was walking out of her house. She also doesn't even remember walking to the train station or being on the train either. She guessed why she didn't remember doing any of that stuff was because she was thinking about the loan. She kept wondering why her mother didn't say anything about the loan when Kagome asked her if anything was wrong.

While walking thought the college's courtyard Kagome heard someone calling her name. She turned to where she hears her name be called from. There she saw her two best friends standing by one of the many trees in the courtyard waving at her. Kagome smiled and headed over to her best friends.

"Hey Kagome. Are you ready to start our senior year?" Sango asked when Kagome came up to them.

"Yep. I'm so excited about this year. Also a little nervous. " Kagome said with a smile.

"There nothing to be nervous about Kagome." Sango said reassuring her best friend.

While Kagome and Sango were talking Ayame notice that something was off about Kagome. She could smell that Kagome was worry about something. She wanted to ask Kagome what was wrong, but decide not to since it looked like Kagome was trying not to show that she worry about something.

"Ayame, are you listening?" Sango said breaking Ayame out of her train of thought.

"Huh? What?" Ayame asked.

"You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"It's ok."

Kagome looked down at her watching saw that their first classes was about to start in twenty minutes. "Hey girls, we need to get going or we are going to be late for our classes."

Sango and Ayame both nodded their heads and all three of them head to their first classes in the Yamaguchi Hall.

* * *

Inuyasha pulling into the students' parking lot that the university for students. He got out of his car and head toward the school. Since Inuyasha's first class starts in the next forty-five minutes, he decides that this would be a good time to practice his sword skills at the college's dojo. Inuyasha was the captain of the school's Kendo team.

On his way to the dojo Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone to see that it was his mother calling him.

"Good morning mom." Inuyasha answered.

"Good morning sweetie." Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother answered back.

"Mom, don't call me that."

"Why? We're on the phone. No one can hear me call you sweetie."

"But you are forgetting that there are youkai and hanyou here that have very keen sense of hearing. They can still hear you calling me." Inuyasha explain to his mother.

"That only happens if they are concentration on listening to hear what you're talking about."

"Well mother, there are some youkai and hanyou concentration on listening to hear what I'm talking about. Females ones."

Getting at what her son is saying Izayoi said, "Fine. I will stop calling swee…"

"Please don't finish that word." Inuyasha stop his mother.

Izayoi signed and started over what she was about to say. "Fine. I will stop calling you 'that word' all together."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I was calling you tell you to come by my office."

Since his mother's office was in the same direction as the dojo. Inuyasha didn't have to go on a different path way or turned back around. "Ok. I'm heading that way anyway."

"Ok. I see you soon."

Inuyasha and Izayoi both got off the phone at the same time. With that Inuyasha made his way to his mother's office.

* * *

"Aww man. I'm going to be late for class." Kagome said rushing to get to class on time.

While she was walking to class with Sango and Ayame, Kagome suddenly remember when she got to Yamaguchi Hall that her first class wasn't in Yamaguchi Hall but in the Wong Hall which is on the other side of the campus. She had got her third class that is in Yamaguchi Hall mixed up with her first class.

On her way to her class Kagome kept telling herself 'how can she be so stupid' and 'how can she forget where her class was.' "I'm so stupid."

While she running Kagome looked down at her watch to see how much time does she have left. She saw that she had only five minutes to get her class. She knew then that she wasn't going to make it.

Right when she looked up from her watch, Kagome ran right into someone and fell backward onto the ground. "I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Kagome said not looking up at the person that she ran into.

"Yeah, you should of." Kagome heard a male voice said with attitude.

Kagome quickly recognize the voice of the male. She looked up and saw that she was right. The person she ran into was no other than Inuyasha.

"I said that I was sorry." Kagome said hearing the attitude in Inuyasha's voice.

"Well sorry isn't good enough."

"What you wanted me to do? Get on my hands and knees and bow down to you." Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirk at the 'get on my hands and knees' comment and said, "You don't have to bow down but you can get on your hands and knees and do something else."

Kagome was taking a back at what she just heard, but she didn't let it show. "Well sorry to disappoint you but you just have to take the sorry. Pig."

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh you didn't hear me. I called you a pig. Pig."

"Feh, wench."

"Who are you calling a wench, Jackass?" Kagome asked.

"I'm calling you a wench, bitch."

Hearing Inuyasha calling her a bitch Kagome wanted to slap the mess out of Inuyasha. Right when she was about to say something to him, she looked down at her watch and saw that she was officially late for class. '_Aww man.' _

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I have a class to go to. Bye Asshole." With that Kagome ran pass Inuyasha and made a mad dash to class even though she already late.

While watching her run off to wherever she had to been Inuyasha yelled, "Bye bitch." When he said that, he saw her stick up her middle finger. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and started back walking to his mother office.

Kagome had finally made it to Wong Hall. She walked down the hall till she got to her class. When she peep into the class through the window, she saw didn't see that teacher nowhere. Kagome said a little thank you and walked into the room. But just as she thought that she was in the clear. Kagome's hope was shatter. The reason was that the teacher was in class, the back of the class.

"Nice of you to guys." Taka-sensei, Kagome's History teacher said.

"I'm sorry Taka-sensei." Kagome bow.

Taka-sensei just sighed and told Kagome to take her seat. Kagome did what she was told and scurry to an empty seat.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to the main office and started to his mother's office.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Izayoi's assistant Ayaka said.

"Good morning Ayaka."

"You here to see your mother."

"Yep."

"Well, go right in. She waiting for you."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said before he walked into the office.

When he walked into the room he saw his mother on the phone talking to someone and on her computer. Hearing the door opening Izayoi looked up and saw her standing in front of the door. She held up her index finger telling him to wait a minute. Inuyasha nodded his head and started to walk the office.

"That would be nice. I call you again on farther details." Izayoi finishing the conversation she was having with someone of the phone. "Ok bye."

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"One of the governors that I want to come to our annual festival." The annual 'Takahashi Festival' was a festival that the university has every year at the beginning of the school year. Each department and some clubs steps up booth and raise money for a local charity.

"Oh. So what is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, it is about the festival actually."

"What about the festival?" Inuyasha asked sitting down in one of the chairs that is in front of his mother's desk.

"Well, your father and Sesshomaru won't be able to make to the festival because they have meetings that day and I need you to take their place at the ending ceremony."

Inuyasha was shocked when he heard those words coming out of his mother's mouth. It's has been so long since he has been a part of the ending ceremony at the university's festival. The last time he was in the ceremony was when he was about ten years old. "Are you sure that father or Sesshomaru can't make it?" Inuyasha asked trying to get out of it.

Izayoi nodded yes.

"Can you get someone else to do it?"

"No. It's a family thing. So you need to be here on time day of the festival."

"But mom,"

"But not. You are coming and that finally."

Inuyasha was about to said something, but when he saw the look in his mother's eye. He knew then that he shouldn't say anything else.

"Fine. I do it." Inuyasha said defeat.

Izayoi smiled. "Thank you sweetie."

"Mom! What did I say about calling me sweetie?"

"You said don't call you sweetie over the phone."

"I meant don't call me sweetie at all." Inuyasha said in embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry. This well be my last time calling you sweetie."

"Thank you."

* * *

During the rest of the day Kagome was still in a daze. She was still thinking about the loan and the little fight she had with Inuyasha.

While Kagome, Sango, and Ayame was leaving the school they was stopped by their department's director, Rin Suzuki."

"Girls, can I talk to you for a coupler of minutes?" Rin asked.

"Sure."

"Well, I bet you all know that the annual Takahashi Festival is coming up." Rin begin. "I was wondering since you three are seniors this year that you three would run her department booth this year."

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were shock to the core. They were surprised that Rin would even let them run the booth.

"So would you guys run the booth?" Rin asked again when the girls didn't answer back.

Finally getting out of the state of shock. The girls nodded their heads quickly and said yes.

"This is great. Also you girls would also come up with an idea for the booth."

"Ok. Thank you for choosing us Rin-san." Kagome answered for the Sango and Ayame.

"You're welcome and when you come up with an idea. Come and tell me it so that I can give it the green light."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that you guys this chapter of Why Me Love. Please leave a comment and review telling me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Here is the third chapter of Why Me Love. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The next day Kagome, Sango and Ayame where at the café that they all work at called, 'Fushigi Dreams' coming up with ideas for their department booth. They have come up the idea to have a bake sale but quickly decide against it because it was something that the other booths might do or already plan to do. They also thought about selling balloons but thought that would be to boring.

"What are we going to do for the booth?" Ayame said crossing out yet another idea that they had come up with.

"I don't have a clue. All the ideas that we came up with seem to be typical and boring." Sango said while trying to think of an idea for the booth.

"But we need to come up with an idea fast." Kagome said.

Ayame slam her hands down hard onto the table forgetting about her demon strength cracking it just a little bit. "This shouldn't be so hard for us to come up with an idea. We're the performing arts department. This should be easy for us."

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled pointing at the crack that Ayame just made.

Ayame looked down and saw what she had done. "Not again. This is the third table this week."

"Just hope that Kaede-san doesn't find out." Sango said.

The girls were too busy coming up with ideas for the booth and keeping Kaede from finding out about the table that they didn't notice that the owner of the café, Kaede came into the break room. "Hmph." She cleared her throat to get the girls attention.

The girls looked up to see Kaede standing in the doorway tapping her right foot.

"Hi Kaede-san." The girls said quickly trying to cover the crack.

"Hi girls. What are you guys doing?"

Ayame held up her piece of paper that she was writing on and said, "We're doing something for school."

"Is it homework?"

The girls shook their heads no.

"Is it a project?

The girls nodded their heads yes.

"Are you getting graded on the project?"

The girls looked at each other before shaking their heads no. "Well, since its project that you are not getting graded on. You can do it on your own time, but right now I need you girls out in the front."

"Hai Kaede-san." The girls said getting their stuff together.

Before she left the room Kaede turned back to the girls and said, "Also, take that table to the back so it can be picked up with the trash tomorrow."

When Kaede left the room, the girls let out sigh and started to put their stuff up. Sango was the first one to finish putting her stuff up. So she left to go and help out in the front of the café. Seeing this a perfect time Ayame decide that it was the right time to ask Kagome what was wrong.

"Um…Kagome." Ayame said.

Kagome looked up from her bag and said, "What?"

"Is there something wrong? I mean you have been smelling worry and afraid. Also you have been a little bit tense."

"I have? I haven't notice." Kagome lied.

"Kagome," Ayame said putting her hands on her hips, "I can smell if you lying or not and right now you are. Did you forget that I'm a wolf demon?"

"No." Kagome said looking back down at her book bag. Ayame move over to Kagome and place one of her hands on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up at Ayame to see her standing right next to her. Giving her encourage smile Ayame said, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Kagome nodded her head yes.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Kagome sighed. "Can we sit down?" Ayame nodded.

'_This must be bad.' _Ayame thought as she sat down.

Kagome took in some deep breaths and let them slow out before she spoke. "My family owns the bank some money."

"That doesn't sound so bad. How much do you guys own?"

"Eighty-Eighty-five thousandyen."

Ayame was shock. No wonder Kagome be stress and tense. "How long do you guys have to pay it back?"

"A week and three days. But do you know what's making me mad about this whole thing is that my parents and grandfather has nothing to me about it. I give them multiply times to tell me the other day, but every time they dismiss it."

"Wait, if they didn't tell you about the loan. How do you know about it?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and then place her hands back onto the table. "Sota and me over heard them talking about yesterday morning."

Ayame reached over to hold Kagome's hands and give them a very weak squeeze. Suddenly the break room's door open and Sango came into the room. "What is taking you…." Sango stopped what she was about to say when she saw the looks on her friends' face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to tell her or do you want to?" Ayame asked.

"I'll tell her." Kagome answered.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Sango asked getting extremely nervous and worry.

Kagome turned to look at Sango and said, "Sit down."

Sango didn't move from where she was. "I'm not moving until someone tells me what's going on."

"Fine. My family and I own the bank eighty-Eighty-five thousandyen in a week and three days and we don't know how to pay them back."

Sango let out a grasp and rush to Kagome's side. "Oh, Kagome."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not ok."

"Sango is right. It's not ok." Ayame said.

"I know it's not ok." Kagome sighed and got up from her seat. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Kagome walked out of the break room leaving her two best friends behind feeling sorry for their best friend. "There got to be a way for us to help Kagome and her family out." Ayame said getting up from her seat.

"If there is a way for us to help her out, she won't let us. You know how stubborn she is." Sango said.

"Yea, you're right." Ayame nodded her head.

"All we can do is hope that they find a way out of this. Let's get to work before Kaede-san comes gets us."

The girls quickly went back to work. Ayame took the table that she damage to the back and Sango went to the front of the café to see Kagome with a fake smile on her face serving a customer. Sango just sigh and went on working.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked Koga while looking down at his watch.

"I have no clue." Koga said.

Inuyasha and Koga were sitting in Inuyasha's car in front of Fushigi Dream's café waiting for Miroku to show up. They have been waiting for him about twenty minutes. They tried to call his phone but it would go straight to voice mail. Inuyasha was getting very annoyed. "If he doesn't make it in the next five minutes, we're leaving." After waiting three minutes Inuyasha and Koga saw Miroku's car parking across the street from the café.

"Finally." Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time and got out of the car. Miroku got out of his car and walked over to where Koga and Inuyasha were at.

"Sorry that I was late, but I had …" Miroku started to explain why he was late but Inuyasha cut him off. "I really don't want to hear you excuse." He said holding up his hand.

"Ok."

"Yo, Miroku. Can I ask you something?" Koga asked looking at the café.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why did you want to meet up here?" Right at the moment two young girls wearing short skirts and tight shirts walked in front of the boys and went into the café.

"That's why." Miroku said watching the girls through the window.

Koga patted Miroku's back and said, "Jackpot. Let's go in." With that Koga and Miroku rushed into the café. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his friend and follow them in the café. The boys took a seat at one of the booths that are next to the window. Koga and Miroku looked around the café seeing all the girls there. They felt like they were kids in a candy store.

"Miroku, where did you find this place?" Koga asked.

"Well, one of the girls that I had hooked up with once likes to come here."

"Does she still come here?"

"I don't know. I try not to come here when she here."

Inuyasha snickered at what Miroku said. He knew that Miroku would do something like that. Suddenly Inuyasha was hit with a familiar scent. He started to sniff the air trying to figure where it was coming from. That when he notices that the scent was everywhere.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha to see him with his nose up in the air and sniffing. "What is it Inuyasha? It Timmy stuck in a well?" Miroku joked making Koga laugh.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said while looking around the café.

Koga pointed Inuyasha with a confuse look on his face. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and with back checking out girls that pass by their table.

Inuyasha was looking in another direction when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Thank you for coming to Fushigi Dream. Please come again." He turns to see that it was the girl that bumped into him yesterday. _'She works here? This could be fun.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw that she was walking over to their table.

"Koga, switch seats with me?" Inuyasha asked Koga. Inuyasha was sitting by the window.

"Why?"

"Just switch seats with me."

"No way." Koga said standing, well sitting, his ground.

Getting annoyed by him, "Move your ass." Inuyasha hissed.

Soon the boys heard "Welcome Fushigi Dream. I am Kagome. How may I help you?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at the same time. _'Oh no.' _Kagome thought when she saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smirk and said, "Hi."

"Bye." Kagome said turning to leave the table but she stopped when she heard Inuyasha said, "You're not going to serve us?"

Kagome turned back to them, said no and started to walk away , but again Inuyasha stopped her again. "Well I guess I just have to tell the manger about this." Kagome just stood where she was debating writher she just go and risk Kaede-san getting on her case. Or just suck it up and serve Inuyasha and his friends.

While Inuyasha and Kagome was having their back and forth Koga and Miroku was confuse on how them two know each other.

After a few second debating with herself Kagome decide to go ahead and serve Inuyasha and his friends. So she turned back to the table and said, "Fine. What would guys be having?"

"I have a root beer float." Miroku said

"I have a coke." Koga said.

Kagome wrote down what Koga and Miroku. "Do you want anything?" She asked Inuyasha.

"I think I have what you said yesterday."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"It was something about you being on your hands and knees." When that left Inuyasha's mouth, Koga, Miroku and Kagome's jaws dropped. Koga and Miroku looked up at Kagome, who was now blushing.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Kagome said Miroku and Koga.

When she left, Koga and Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "How do you know Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"And what about this 'Being on your hands and knees?" Koga asked.

"I meet her yesterday. She had run into me. And about the 'hands and knees" we had a little fight."

Soon Kagome came back with the drinks. "Here are your drinks."

"Thanks." The boys said.

"Where is my order?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Why do you check your ass?" Kagome said before leaving the table.

"Wow. I never seen Kagome like that before." Miroku said, "She must really hate you." Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and asked a waitress that was passing him by to get him a drink.

* * *

The whole time Inuyasha was there Kagome tried her best to stay away from him. Finally after an half of an hour Inuyasha and his friends left the café.

"This has been the most awful day I ever had." Kagome said to her friends as they waited for the train to "The only reason it was so bad because that jerk Inuyasha kept messing with you." Sango said.

"Yea. You're right. My day was so-so until he came into the café."

"But something I don't get. Why was he messing with just you and not the girls that came to his table?" Ayame wonder.

"Because we kind of got into yesterday." Kagome said.

"Really what happen?" Ayame asked.

Right when Kagome was about to say something, the train pulled up. "I tell you on the train." So the girls rush to get on the train and find a seat. On their way home Kagome told them what happen yesterday. After she told them what happened the other day Kagome's stop came up.

"I see you guys tomorrow at school." Kagome said before getting of the train.

"Seeya." Sango said.

"Seeya and didn't forget where class is tomorrow." Ayame said. Kagome just stuck out her tongue and got off the train.

When Kagome made it home, she notice that the kitchen's light was still on. "What the kitchen's light doing on? It's eleven o'clock. Everyone should be asleep." Kagome opened the front door quietly to not let whoever it was in the kitchen know that she was there. When she was in the house she quietly walked over to the kitchen and saw her mother and father sitting at the table. They were talking about the loan.

"How much have you been able to get today?" Ritsuko asked.

"Only hundred and fifty. What about you?" Naoko asked."

"Only eighty five but I had to use to pay a bill and get a little grocery."

"Shit. There is no way we can pay them back."

"Then what are going to do."

"I don't know."

Right then and there Kagome couldn't stand hearing her parents talk about this anymore. "Mom. Dad." Kagome said getting her parents' attentions.

Her parents looked up to their daughter standing in the kitchen with a hurt look on her face. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Ritsuko asked.

"Why are you keeping this to yourself?"

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the loan."

"What loan?" Ritsuko asked pretending not to know what her daughter was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about mom. Me and Sota heard you guys talk about it yesterday morning. Why didn't you tell me that we own the bank eighty-Eighty-five thousand yen?"

"We didn't want to worry you and Sota about the loan. We wanted you two focuses on school work and not the loan."

Naoko got up from the table and said, "Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"No. I wanted to talk about it now." Kagome said.

"Kagome," Naoko said with a sternly, "I said that we'll talk about this tomorrow and that final." With that Naoko walked upstairs to his room.

Ritsuko walked over to her daughter and the both of them went upstairs.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and review telling me what you thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't know own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Here is the fourth chapter of Why Me Love. I just want to say sorry for taking so long. The reason for that was a while back I wasn't really in a writing mood. Also thanks to anon () for pointing out a mistake with the yen. So I change the loan from five thousand to eighty-five thousand. I also did a little bit of change with how long Kagome's family has to pay back the loan. Instead of one week and half they now have two weeks and half. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"Match goes to Inuyasha." Inuyasha's Kendo coach said.

Inuyasha and the rest of the kendo team where practicing in the school's dojo getting ready for the competition that was coming up in two weeks. The kendo team has been undefeated and they would like to keep it that way. So they have been practicing non-stop.

"Alright Inuyasha, take a break," The coach said. Inuyasha nodded and started to take off his men, which is what the helmet is called.

The coach then turned to a human boy named Jiro, who was a sophomore. "Jiro, you're up next." Jiro nodded and got up from the bench.

Jiro made it to the center of the room. Right before Inuyasha could walk away Jiro stopped him. "You're so awesome Inuyasha-senpai." Jiro said.

Inuyasha wanted to just ignore Jiro or tell him to fuck off. But Inuyasha couldn't because if he did the coach would make him do extra laps around the school's track and clean the whole dojo by himself. So Inuyasha put on a fake smile and said, "Thanks."

Inuyasha made his way over to the bench that he was sitting at early and sat down. He reaches down and picked up his unopened water bottle to open it. While he was taking a swig of his water Koga came over and sat right next to him.

"Man, coach is killing us." Koga said breathless as he opened his bottle of water. He chugged back half of the water that was in his water bottle before he continue what he had to say. "I mean I knew that half of the team are demons and we have more energy than humans but still making us go through twice as many matches then humans."

Inuyasha just sighed. "Quit your complaining Koga. It's not that bad."

"Yeah for you it's not that bad because you actually enjoy this."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he took another swig of his water.

After a few minutes of silence Koga spoke up. "So me and Miroku tried to call you last night to see if you wanted to go out with us to a new bar that just open. But you didn't answer you cell or house phone."

"I was busy." Inuyasha said not going into details.

"You were busy, huh?" Koga raised his eyebrow. "Busy doing what? Or should I say doing who?"

Inuyasha didn't answer the question and just watch the match between Jiro and another human boy.

"Oh, the silence says it all. Kikyo was over last night."

Inuyasha sighed which meant yes.

Koga got what the sigh mean and snickered a little bit. "I should have known. For someone who you are not in a serious relationship with. You two sure do spend a lot of 'time' together." Koga had put euphemizes on the word time.

"We're not in any relationship period."

"Well to you, you guys aren't relationship but I can't say that for Kikyo."

"Yea."

Soon the co-coach called over to them. "Inuyasha and Koga breaks over!"

"Hai." Koga and Inuyasha said at the same time. The both of them finish the rest of their water and headed to the center of the room to continue practicing.

* * *

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were walking through the school's court yard leaving the college and headed to Fushigi Dream for their afternoon shift.

"So you confront your parents about the loan last night?" Sango asked.

"Yep and they told me and Sota everything about the loan this morning." Kagome answered.

"What did they say?" Ayame wondered.

"They said a couples years ago we was about to lose the shrine because at the time the shrine wasn't doing well. Which Sota and I didn't know but that is another story. Anyway since the shrine wasn't doing so well they couldn't bills and the mortgages of the shrine and the house. So my grandfather made the decision to get a two million yen loan from the bank." Kagome told her friends what her parents told her.

"Oh." Ayame said.

"Did they also tell you want they plan to do about the loan?" Sango asked.

"Yep, but they said that they didn't want me or Sota to worry about it. They said that they will take care of it. Even though I told them that would help out."

"Why wouldn't they let you help out?' Sango wondered.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. She didn't get why her parents didn't want her to help out. Were too proud to ask their daughter for help? She just doesn't get it.

Suddenly the girls heard someone calling after them. The girls stopped and turned around to see who called. Walking toward them was their teacher Rin. "Hey girls."

"Hello Suzuki-san."

"There was something I forgot to ask you girls during class today. I was wondering if you have come up with an idea for out booth yet."

The girls just shook their heads no. "Why not?" Rin asked.

Ayame was the one to speak for the girls. "We had some ideas but they were just plain, normal and boring. We want to come up with something that no one else has come up with"

"Oh. Well not to rush you girls but the festival is coming up soon and we need to know what you're doing for booth."

"Hai Suzuki-san. We understand." Ayame said.

"Ok. I see you tomorrow then." Rin waved bye to the girls and went on her way.

As Rin walked away Kagome said, "We really need to come up with an idea soon."

Sango nodded in agreement. "But everything that we have come up with suck." Sango said.

"Then we need to think harder."

"Kagome is right. We need to think harder. We need to come up with the greatest idea that will blow everybody else ideas out of the water." Ayame said with determination in her voice. Feeling and seeing Ayame's determination Kagome and Sango started to get hyped up.

"Well, we need to start thinking then." Sango said also with determination her voice as well.

Kagome then sticks her right hand out in front her and her friends. "To coming up the greatest idea ever!" She yelled. Following Kagome had just done Sango and Ayame stuck out their right hands and together the girls yelled out. "To coming up the greatest idea ever!"

After the girls said that and put their hands down they notice that everyone around them was staring at them with confuse looks on their faces. Not wanting any more attention on them Kagome, Sango and Ayame quickly made their way through the courtyard blushing and extremely humiliated.

* * *

Practice was over and Inuyasha, Koga and the rest Kendo team went to the showers. After that Inuyasha and Koga walked out of the dojo and met up Miroku, who was talking to a girl.

"So I give you call later." Miroku say to the girl that he was talking too.

"Okay." The girl giggled and then walked way.

As Miroku watch the girl walk away he heard someone say, "I see that you are at it again hentai." Miroku turned around to see Koga and Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed.

"Oh hi guys. Kendo practice is over." Miroku said.

"Yeah, what's with the new girl? What happen with you and that Misaki chick?" Inuyasha asked.

"Things didn't work out right."

"Let me guess you got tired of her." Koga said raising his eyebrows knowing that what had happen.

"No. It just didn't work out." Miroku defending himself but Inuyasha and Koga looked him with smirks on their faces.

Soon Miroku couldn't take the looks that he friends were giving him and he just give in. "Alright. I did get tired of her. She was getting boring."

"I knew it" Koga said while Inuyasha just chuckled.

"Shut up. So, we're going to the club tonight?" Miroku said.

Right then Inuyasha's cell phone started to go off. He reached into his front pocket and took out his cell phone. "Is it Kikyo?" Koga asked while looking over Inuyasha's shoulder to see if it was her.

Inuyasha pushed Koga back away from him. "It's my mom. Moshi Moshi."

"Hi Inuyasha.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Just checking if you were still coming to dinner tonight."

"Yes. I'm still coming to dinner."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Ok." Inuyasha and his mother both hang up the phone at same time. He then turned to Miroku and Koga said, "You guys have to go to the club without me. I got a family dinner to go tonight."

Both Koga and Miroku nodded their heads and said ok.

* * *

On their way to the café Kagome and the girls came up with a couple of ideas but none of them was really stood out to them. When they got to the café, they were still coming up with ideas.

"Have you thought of anything?" Ayame asked Sango. She leaning against the front counter with her arms propped up resting on them.

"Nope. Not a thing." Sango respond while handing a customer their change and receipt. "Thank you for coming to Fushigi Dream Café. Please come again soon."

"We really need to come up with something soon. How many days do we have till the festival?" Ayame asked.

"I think we got about four days."

"Aw man." Ayame dropped her arms so that her head could lie on her arms.

"Don't worry Aya. We'll come up with something by then." Sango patted Ayame on the back.

While Sango was patting Ayame on her back. A female customer walked up to the counter. "Excuse me." She said.

Sango turned her attention to the customer. "Welcome to Fushigi Dream Café. How may I help you today?"

"Yes. I would like to Paradise Ocean drink and two Chocolate Raspberry cupcakes."

"Ok." Sango said. She then turned to Ayame who still had her head down. "Ayame, would you please get me two Chocolate Raspberry cupcakes while I make the drink."

Ayame didn't say a word and got up from the counter and walked down to get the cupcakes. She got the cupcakes and places them into the Fushigi Dream box that was made just for cupcakes. When that was done she walked back to where the customer was and places the box in front of her. After that Ayame went back into the position she was in.

Sango was done making the drink and ringed up the customer's order. "Ok. That will be one thousand yen please."

"Ok." The female customer reached into her coin purse to get the money. When she had the money in hand, she realized that she had a coupon that she has not use yet. "Oh, have this coupon for a free cupcake." She handed the coupon with the money. Sango nodded and took the money

Ayame quickly stood up when she heard the word coupon. "That's it!" Ayame yelled out. Sango and the customer jumped while the other customers and workers stopped what they were and started at Ayame with confuse and puzzled faces.

"Um…" Sango said quickly trying to ring up the customer as fast as she could without making a mistake. Thankfully Sango didn't and sent the customer on their way. Sango turned to Ayame to see her jumping up and down while smiling and clapping her hands. "Ayame, what's wrong with you?"

Ayame stopped jumping and clapping her hands but she kept smiling. "I have come up with the most awesome mind blowing idea."

"You have?" Sango was surprised.

Ayame just nodded her head. Soon Kagome came walking over to where Sango and Ayame were. "Is everything ok?"

"Ayame has come up with an idea for the booth." Sango told Kagome.

"You did?" Kagome asked.

"Yep."

"So what is the idea?"

"Coupons." Ayame said with a smile. Kagome and Sango on the other hand had a puzzle look on their face. They turned to each other and then back to Ayame. "Coupons?" Sango was trying to figure where Ayame was going with this.

"I don't follow. Can you fill in the blinks Aya-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Ok. We will make coupons. Just like these," Ayame held up one of the café's coupon, the coupon's design was a picture of a cupcake in the middle and on each sides of it was the words free cupcake, "Put something like 'Have make-up done' on it with a picture of make-up on top of the words and then on each side have the price for it. So what do you think?"

Sango and Kagome stood quite for a while thinking about the idea Ayame had come up with. After couple of minutes of silence Ayame took the silence as a no. "Never mind, it's a stupid idea." Ayame lean against the counter and let out a sad sigh.

"It's not a stupid idea Aya." Kagome said patting Ayame on the back.

Ayame looked up at Kagome. "It's not."

"No, it's a great idea. No one has ever come up with that before."

"Kagome's right." Sango said. "Now all we need to do is tell Suzuki-san tomorrow and over the weekend we can make the coupons."

Ayame smiled and hugged her two best friends. While the girls were hugging Kaede walked about them. "Alright girls, get back to work." They pulled away from each other and got back to work.

* * *

That night Inuyasha was at his apartment getting ready to go over his parents' house for dinner. While he was getting he was hoping that his older brother Sesshomaru wasn't going to be there. He and Sesshomaru never got along. He guesses it's because his is a half-demon. While Inuyasha was in the bathroom finishing brushing his teeth, his phone went off. Inuyasha rinse out his mouth and went into his room to answer his phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Hi Inuyasha." It was Kikyo.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now. "What do you want Kikyo?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out again tonight."

"Sorry but I can't. I got to go over to my parents' for dinner."

"Oh. Can I come?" Kikyo asked hoping that Inuyasha would say yes. But to her dismay he said no. "Sorry, but parents don't want me to bring any guest over."

"Oh ok. Well maybe next time."

"Yea. I will got to get to going ok."

"Ok. Have a nice time."

"Ok." Inuyasha got off the phone and got finish getting ready. When he was do, he made his way to car and drove to his parents' house.

When Inuyasha pulled up to his parents' house, he saw Sesshomaru's car. "Shit. He's here." Inuyasha got out of his car and walked toward the house. He ringed the door bell and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds the opened to show one of the servants. "Good evening Inuyasha-san. Everyone is in the dining room"

Inuyasha nodded and head toward the dining room. He came into the dining hall to see his father, Ryo sitting down at the head of the table. His mother was sitting to the left of him and Sesshomaru was sitting to his right. Not wanting to sit next to his half-brother Inuyasha sat next to his mother. "Hello." He said as he sat down.

"Hello son. How was school today?" Ryo asked.

"It was fine."

"That's good to hear. What about Kendo?"

"It's going well too. We have competition coming up soon. So we're practice a lot lately."

"Oh that right. I forgot about that."

Soon one of the maids started to bring in the food. When all the food was set out and everyone had their plates they wanted, they started to eat. Half way through the dinner Izayoi asked Sesshomaru if he was dating anyone. "No." He answered.

"Oh." Izayoi said.

Under his breather Inuyasha said, "He's too stuck up to date anyone."

"I hear that little brother. Unlike you I don't sleep with every girl that throws herself at me."

Izayoi started to choke. Ryo reached over and patted Izayoi on her back. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"You heard me. You are going around like a manwhore."

Before Inuyasha could say anything to Sesshomaru Ryo growled. "That is enough. Now shut up and eat you dinner."

Inuyasha shot a glare at Sesshomaru before he continues to eat his dinner. Soon dinner was over and said his goodbye to his parents and give Sesshomaru one last glare before leaving. As he walked to his car, Inuyasha started to rant about how he could stand Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome walked up to her house to see once again that the kitchen's light was on. "I guess mom and dad are still up." Kagome walked into the house and into the kitchen. "I'm home."

Naoko and Ritsuko looked up and smiled at the daughter. "Welcome home. How was school and work?" Ritsuko asked.

Kagome walked over table, placed her bag up against the chair that was between her father and mother and sat down. "School was same o' same o' and work was ok. Ayame came up with an idea for our department's booth."

"That great honey." Ritsuko smiled while Naoko nodded and smiled.

"Mom, dad. I know that you tell me that you don't want my help with the loan…."

Kagome's father stopped her before she could say anything else. "Kagome, we are not having this discuss again. Your mother and I told you that we don't need your help."

"Dad please let me help. You guys say that you don't want me to worry, but it's too late for that. Beside I feel bad that I'm not helping."

Hearing her daughter saying Ritsuko turned to her husband and said, "Honey, why don't let Kagome help out. I mean we need all the help that can get right now." Naoko let out a heavy sigh and thought about what was just said.

After thinking for a while Naoko agreed to have Kagome help out with the loan.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Why Me Love. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Here is the fifth chapter of Why Me Love. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left comments and reviews, who has story alert this story and favorite this story. So thank you so much. Also I'm sorry that it took so long for me to upload any chapters. Being in college has really taking up most of my time and it has me in a not writing mood. But after being out of school for winter break I'm now in a writing mood again. Yay! So, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

That Friday morning, the girls told Rin about the coupon idea they Ayame had come up with the other day. At first Rin was a little unsure about the idea and thinks that it won't do so well. But after spending half an hour explaining and selling the idea to Rin. Rin finally gave it a green light letting the girls do the coupon booth for their department.

With the green light to do the booth, the girls spent the whole weekend working on all the things that they need for the booth. Things like the banners, coupons, and designing the boxes where the coupons will be. When everything was done, the girls came up with a new for the booth, "Angels' Service."

* * *

That Monday morning Kagome and Sango were the first ones at their booth. They were placing the banner and signs that they made over the weekend on the booth.

"What time did Ayame say will would be here?" Sango asked hanging the left side of the banner up while Kagome was putting the right side of the banner up.

"I think she said she will be around ten. What time is it now?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked down at her watch when the banner was up on the booth and saw that it was going on ten thirty. "It's almost ten thirty. Where could she be? The festival starts at elven thirty. "

"Let me call her and see where she is." Kagome reached into her pants pocket and dial Ayame's number.

While she was doing that Rin came over to the booth. "Hello Girls." Sango said hi while Kagome waved to their teacher before turning around. "The booth looks great girls."

"Thank you Suzuki-san." Sango said.

Rin soon realized that Ayame was missing in action. "Ano… Sango, where is Ayame?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "We have no idea. She said that she would be here around ten but she haven't made here yet."

"Well do you have everything you need for the booth?"

Sango shook her head no. "All we are missing are the coupons."

"Then where are the coupons?" Rin wondered.

"Ayame has them."

"Well let's hope that she gets here on time." Suddenly one of the teachers from another department and told Rin that they are needed somewhere else. "I'll be back to check up on you girls later ok."

"Hai Suzuki-san." Sango watched as Rin and the other teacher walked off.

Kagome walked up next to Sango and said, "Where did Suzuki-san went to?'

"She and another teacher had to go somewhere. So did you get Ayame on the phone?" Sango asked.

"Yep. She's on her way. Her grandfather had wanted her to do something for him. That's way she is late coming."

"Ok."

Since it will take Ayame while to get to the school. Kagome and Sango decide to walk around the festival and check out the other booths. While walking around the girls notice that the other booths have went down the traditional route and did things like sell balloons, bake goods and festival games.

"I'm so glad that we aren't doing what the other booths are doing or we would be lost in the crowd." Kagome said after seeing her third bake goods booth.

"You can say that again." Sango agreed. "So…," Sango said changing the subject, "How is everything with the loan going?" Over the weekend Kagome had told Ayame and Sango that her parents had finally decide to let her help out with the loan.

"Not good." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"What happened?"

"Well, my dad had asked the bank for an expansion to pay back the loan, but the bank rejected it. And since the bank is not letting us have an expansion, we have to find a way to pay them back by next week."

"No way. You guys figure anything out yet?"

Kagome just shook her head. "Anyway, let's get back to the booth. Ayame might be there now." Kagome smiled before heading back to their booth.

As Sango watch Kagome walk back to the booth, she sighed. "Poor Kagome. I wish there was a way for me to help you out." Suddenly an idea came to Sango. All she has to do is go talk to her father to make the idea happen.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yea." Sango catch up with Kagome and they made their way back to the booth.

When they made it to the booth, they saw Ayame was already at the booth separate the coupons into two different colored boxes. "Aya-chan you made it." Kagome said.

Ayame turned to her friends. "Yep. I'm so sorry that I was late. My grandfather had me running errands for him. By the way, the booth looks amazing."

"Thanks" Sango said.

"Oh yeah, last night I added some new coupons to the batch." Ayame said.

"You did? Let me see it." Kagome said.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." Ayame smiled at her friends. Sango and Kagome just looked each with confusion and a little bit of fear in their eyes.

"Ok." Sango said unsurely. With the girls waited for the festival to start.

* * *

Inuyasha was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating on his night stand. He reached over to his phone and stopped it from vibrating. He also checked to see what time it was and saw that he only forty-five minutes to get ready.

Inuyasha started to get out of bed but before he could. He felt someone from behind grab hold of him.

"Let go of me Kikyo." Inuyasha said without turning around to face her.

"I don't want to." Kikyo said. Suddenly she starts to kiss Inuyasha's neck and running her hands over his chest. Since Inuyasha wasn't stopping her, Kikyo decides to lower her hand. Right when her hand got to the destination that she was headed to, Inuyasha remove her arms and pushed her back.

Inuyasha got up from the bed and headed over to the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom, he heard Kikyo fussing while getting her stuff together. Soon after that Inuyasha heard the front door being slam shut.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Why do I still put up with her?" Inuyasha asked himself while he was getting ready.

After twenty-five minutes Inuyasha was on his way to the school.

It only took about fifteen minutes from him to get to school. When he got to the school, Inuyasha went straight to his mother's office to see what his mother wants him to do before the ending ceremony.

* * *

Izayoi was sitting in her office looking over some papers that need to be looked at, when her secretary buzzed her.

"Takahashi-san." Ayaka said.

"Yes, Ayaka-san." Izayoi said.

"Your son is here."

When Izayoi heard that, she stopped what she was doing. "Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked thinking that it could be her step-son.

"No. It's Inuyasha." Ayaka answered back a little confuse.

Izayoi was shocked once again. She looked down at her watch and saw that Inuyasha was early.

"Takahashi-san? Did you hear me?" Ayaka asked when Izayoi didn't answered or respond back.

It took Izayoi a few second to respond back. "Yes I heard you. Send him."

"Ok."

After a few seconds Inuyasha walks into his mother's office. And Izayoi was shocked all over again. She was inspecting him to come wearing casual clothes and ungroom but instead Inuyasha was wearing a black suit with his hair in a ponytail. Izayoi couldn't believe at what she was seeing.

"Mom!"

"What?" Izayoi said coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked you what's wrong." Inuyasha said.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Well, maybe it could be the way you were staring at me."

"Oh, sorry honey. It was just that, I was shock that you came early. I was expecting that you would be a little bit late."

"Why would you think that mom? You know I'm always on time for events."

"Yes, but it's usually for events that you want to attend. For events that you don't want to attend, you are usually late for them."

Inuyasha placed his hands into his pants pockets and looked the other the way while shrugging his shoulders. "So?"

"So, that means you want to come to the festival."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "The reason I came early was so I won't have to hear Sesshomaru talking about how irresponsible I am."

"Huh-uh." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha sighed. "So what is it that you want me to do?"

"Well." Izayoi thought for a little bit. "Well, you can just check out the booths."

"Fine." Inuyasha said. He turned to leave the room. When Inuyasha made it to the door and opened it, his mother stopped him.

"Oh Inuyasha, one more thing."

"What is it?" Inuyasha turned to his mother.

"While you're out there. Why do you look for a nice girl to date and not just another random girl you can have sex with." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't believe that his mom had said that. Even though he and his mother could talk about anything and he means anything. It was still pretty shocking that she would say that as plain as day. Usually she would use code words.

Izayoi didn't wait for Inuyasha to say anything. She walked over to her son, who was still haven't said a word, and push him toward the door. "Ok go and find my future daughter-in-law." Izayoi said.

When Inuyasha was fully out of the room, Izayoi closed the door behind him. Inuyasha was still shock at what his mother had just said. It wasn't until he heard his cellphone ringing that snapped him out of his cellphone started to ring.

"Hello" Inuyasha answered without seeing who it was. Most liking it would be either Koga or Miroku.

"Where you at Inuyasha?" It was Miroku.

"At the school."

"Cool. Me and Koga are on our way there. Where are you now so we can meet up."

"I'm at the main office."

"Alright, we are on our way." Miroku said

"Ok."

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author Note's: Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy! *^^*

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you so much for coming to our booth." Ayame said to another costumer.

"You're welcome" the costumer said before leaving.

Ayame walked over to Sango, who was in charge of the money, and handed her the money. "Here is another 1190 yen."

"Thank you so much." Sango said taking the money and place the money box that was giving to each booth. Ayame turned around and went to another costumer that was waiting for their turn.

Right when Sango placed the money into the money box, Kagome walked up with some money in her hand. "I got some money for you Sango-chan."

"Thanks." Sango said reaching for the money.

Kagome place her box down on the table before resting against the table.

"You're tried?" Sango asked as Kagome let out a sigh.

Kagome nodded. "Who knew that our booth would get so popular?"

Through the course of the festival the girls' booth has become the talk of the festival. It seems that everyone liked their creative coupon idea a lot. The girls couldn't take a break because every time they finish with one costumer. Another costumer would be right behind them waiting for their turn.

"I know right. So have you seen the new coupons that Ayame added?"

"Nope. Every time I tried to look into the box to see them Ayame would stop me."

Sango looked over to Ayame and saw that she had her back turned toward them and was busy with a costumer. "Why don't we take a look now?" Sango said.

"What?"

"Yeah, she not is looking at us. She got her back toward us." Sango stood up and brought the box closer to her.

Just when she had the top of the box half way off, Ayame yelled, "Don't even try it Sango!" With that Sango quickly closed the box and moved it back to where it was.

Kagome shook her head and giggle to herself. "I knew that was going to happen." She said to herself.

"Excuse me." Someone said to Sango and Kagome. The girls turned to see that it was woman that had spoken. She was holding a little girl's hand. The little girl looked like she about seven years old.

"Hello." Kagome greeted the woman. "And hello to you cutie." she then said to the little girl.

"Hi." Shed answered back quietly.

"How may I hope you?" Kagome ask the woman.

"Well, my daughter wants to try your booth's coupon box."

"Oh ok." Kagome picked up her box and bend down so that she was eyelevel with the girl. "Ok, sweetie. Now just stick your hand into box and pull out a coupon."

The little girl did what she was told and pull out a coupon. She opens the coupon and saw that it had picture pair shoes that look like they were running. At the bottom of the picture was the words 'Run Errand'. She then handed the coupon to Kagome. "What does this coupon mean?"

Kagome took the coupon and look down at it. "It means I get to run errand for you. That means is there anything that you need me to get for you or do for you, I will do. So is there anything that you need me to get for you or do something."

The little girl thought for a little bit. While she was thinking she saw a bunch of balloons not far from the booth. Suddenly she pointed to the balloons. "Can you go get me a balloon?"

"Sure. Wait right here. I'll be right back." Kagome placed her box the booth and headed toward the balloons stand.

* * *

While walking around the festival Inuyasha would catch a whiff of Kagome's scent from time to time. It seems like everywhere he went her scent would be there. Sometime it would be strong and other times it would be weak. At first he wondered why he smelt her scent, but then he thought that she must be working one of the booths. But what caught him off guard was that every time he would catch her scent, he would start to look for her.

"So Inuyasha, was Kikyo over your apartment last night?" Miroku asked lifting up his eyebrows.

"Miroku that's a stupid question ask. You already know that she was. Beside her scent is on him." Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said with an attitude. Koga and Miroku were starting to work his nerves.

Koga could smell Inuyasha's annoyance coming off of him and quickly said, "Calm down man. You know we are just playing with you."

"Feh." Inuyasha said walking ahead of the boys. Right then Inuyasha was hit with the scent of Kagome. He stopped walking and stuck his nose up in the air. Koga and Miroku just watched him. Inuyasha brought his nose down and started to look for her. But he couldn't catch a glimpse of her because of all the people that were there.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku asked. "It seems like every fifteen minutes you're stopping to sniff and look around for someone. Who are you looking? Kikyo?"

Soon Kagome's scent started to get weaker. "No. I'm looking for her or anyone else for that matter." Inuyasha said as he starts back walking.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulder before he went to catch up with Inuyasha. But Koga stand behind. He knew Inuyasha was lying. He also knew who Inuyasha was looking for. He has known for a while now. Koga then sniff the air and when he caught 'her' scent, he just smirks and shook his head.

* * *

After getting through the sea of people Kagome finally got close to the balloon booth. That when she notice who were working the booth. "Hi Hojo." Kagome said.

Hojo is one of Kagome's guy friends. She and Hojo have been friends ever since elementary school. Also Hojo had a crush, which was not much of a secret, on Kagome. But Kagome never really looked at Hojo has nothing but a friend.

Hojo looked up from what he was doing to see Kagome walking toward him. "Hi Kagome," He smiled a huge smile. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much. So, you're working the balloon stand."

"Yep, Me and Shippo."

Shippo is another friend of Kagome's and she always she see him as a little brother.

"Really? Then where is Shippo?"

"He went walking around passing out balloons."

"Oh."

"So, I heard about your and the girls' booth has become pretty popular. I want to come and check it out but I kind of stuck here until Shippo gets back and then when switch."

"Oh while, whenever you switch places with Shippo. Come and stop by the booth."

"Ok. So what's brings you here?"

"Well I need a balloon for this little girl that stopped by the booth early."

"Ok. So what is the girl's favorite color?" Hojo asked.

"I really don't know, I guess a pink one would be fine." Kagome said looking at the different color balloons.

"Ok, one pink balloon coming right up." Hojo smiled. He then turned around to get Kagome a pink balloon. Hojo turned back around and handed her the pink balloon. "Here you go."

Kagome got the balloon from Hojo and with her free hand she reached into her back pocket for her wallet. "How much does the balloon cost?"

Hojo stopped her before she could pull her wallet out. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Kagome was shock. "Are you sure? I mean you're not going to get in trouble are."

"I'm sure and not going to get in trouble."

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome smiled. "See ya and remember stop the booth." Kagome waved bye before leaving.

* * *

"Hey let's go try out that coupon booth. I heard that it's really fun." One girl said to her friend.

"Ok." The girl's friend reply.

Miroku heard this and turned to Inuyasha and Koga. They were at food stand grabbing something to eat. "Yeah guys. I think we should check this coupon booth out. I have been hearing a lot of about it." Miroku said.

"Me too." Koga said.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said paying for his food.

"Do you any of you know where it at?" Miroku asked.

Koga and Inuyasha both shook their heads.

Miroku then turned to the boy that was running the food stand and asked, "Hi, do you know where this coupon booth at?"

"Yeah." The boy then pulled out a map that shows where all the booths are located. He then turned it to show the boys where the booth is. "It's about nine booths away from here."

"Thanks." Miroku said.

"Oh, no problem."

With that the boys started heading to the booth. On the way there Koga and Miroku was talking about who could be running this booth. At first they thought it was a couple of boys running it because every time they heard someone talking about it would be from groups of girls. But right when they got half-way there they heard a group of boys saying that the 'girls' at the coupon booth were hot and they would mind dating them.

"I wonder how hot these girls are." Miroku said.

"Me too." Koga said.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to what Miroku or Koga was talking about He had his mind somewhere else. "About what?" He asked.

Miroku let out a sigh. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything he picked up Kagome's scent and it wasn't that far away. Koga also caught her scent along with the two other females scent. He and Inuyasha looked in the direction the scents was coming saw that it was Kagome and two girls were running the coupon booth.

"So she runs the booth." Inuyasha said out loud.

Miroku was confused. "She who? Who are you talking about?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome? What?" Miroku turned to the direction that Inuyasha and Koga was looking in. He saw that Kagome, Sango and Ayame were the girls that where running the coupon booth. "They are running the booth. Great."

"Yeah, great." Inuyasha smirked before him and the others walked over to the booth.

* * *

When the guys made it over to the booth, Kagome had her back toward Inuyasha. So he took this as a chance to sneak up on her. Kagome and Ayame both had their backs facing Inuyasha and the boys and they were also blocking Sango view. So Sango didn't see Inuyasha walking up to their booth. Also since they were deep in conversation Ayame didn't pay any attention to their scent.

It was until they hear Inuyasha said, "Excuse me; I would like to try your coupon box."

Kagome was the first one to turn around and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry. How may I…." Kagome stop in mid-sentence and her smile droop when she saw that it was Inuyasha standing in front with that stupid smirk on his face. "Oh kami-sama, why me?" Kagome whisper to herself. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I want to try your coupon box." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome didn't believe him at all. She knew that he was up to something. So she didn't move a muscle.

"Are you going to let me try or just stare at me all day?"

"Neither. I want you to leave."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "And I think I have to report that you are not proving service to me."

Kagome was taking a back. She knew that if he did that then Suzuki-sensei and the girls would get in trouble. It's was a rule to prove service to everyone and not just a selects of people.

Not wanting to Suzuki-sensei, Ayame and Sango in trouble Kagome let out groan and turned to get her box. Sango stop her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Kagome, you don't have to do this."

"Sango is right. Don't let that jackass push you around." Ayame jumped.

Kagome let out a sigh and said, "I have to guys. If I don't then you guys and Suzuki-sensei will get in trouble. Beside what the worse could happen." Kagome picked up her box and head back to Inuyasha. She then held up the box so that Inuyasha could reach in and get a coupon.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and reach into the box. After a few second he pulled out a coupon. On the coupon there was a picture of Kagome's face on it. At the bottom of the picture was the words Master and Angel.

Inuyasha raised his brow and turned the coupon to Kagome. "What does this coupon mean?"

Kagome lean forward to see the coupon. "Master and Angel? What is this?" That when she heard Ayame said oh no.

Kagome quickly turned to Ayame and said, "What do you mean oh no? Ayame what is this?"

"Um….Well." Ayame said. "That is one of the new coupon that I added."

"So what does it mean?"

"It's mean that whoever buys that coupon with either of our face on it. We have to be their servants up to seven days."

"WHAT!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

Hearing this Miroku said, "Can I try the coupon box?" Sango shot an evil glare toward him and turned back to Ayame.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was thinking that elder people would get it."

"Aww man." Kagome groaned.

"So can someone explain to what is going on and what does the coupon mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The coupon means that Kagome is your servant for up to seven days. Which mean that she can be your servant for one or all seven days." Ayame explain to Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Sango jump in and said, "Kagome is not doing this?"

"I have to." Kagome said looking down at the ground disappointed.

Sango, Ayame and the boys all looked shock at Kagome. "You got be kidding me Kagome. You're not doing this." Sango said.

Kagome look up at Sango. "I have to. If I don't then he would report us and I don't want you guys get in trouble." She then turned to Inuyasha. "So, how many days are you paying for?"

Inuyasha smirk and said, "I'm paying for the whole seven days. So how much do I own you?"

The girls were completely shock. It took Ayame a while to get over the shock. "It 3911 yen per day. So it is 41456 yen all together."

Inuyasha said ok and reach for his back pocket for his wallet. He then held the money to Ayame. Sango watching all of this just shook her head in disappointed.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" Kagome asked.

"Not today. You will be starting tomorrow." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome was a little happy to know that she didn't have to start today. "So do you need my number?"

"Nope. I have my way of finding you?" Inuyasha said pointing to his nose. "Let's go guys."

Inuyasha turned and started to leave the booth. While walking away from the booth Inuyasha pulled out his cellphone and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Miroku asked.

"I'm getting some friends together for a party tonight." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome just watched as Inuyasha walked away. "What did I just get myself into?" She asked herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Finally here is a new chapter for Why Me Love. Also check my profile for updates.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

After a long day at the school's festival and pulling a shift at the cafe, Sango dragged her sore and tired body into her house. All she could think about is getting into the bed and taking a good trip to dreamland. Once in the house Sango made her way to the staircase to go to her room. But when she reach the stairs she notice that her father's office light was on.

"What's he still doing up?" She asked herself.

Wanting to know why he was still up, Sango made her way to her father's office. Taking a look in the office to see that her father was on the phone and typing on his computer. Sango's father, Daichi Taijiya, looked up from his computer and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. He waved to her and held up his index finger telling to wait a minute. Sango nodded and walked into the office. She took a seat in one of the chairs that's is in front of Daichi's desk. While waiting for her father to get off the phone Sango tried not to follow asleep in the chair.

After a couple of seconds Daichi said his goodbyes and typed the last of his email. He then turned to Sango to see that she was nodding off.

"Sango, why don't you go to sleep?" Daichi said.

"I am. I was just wondering what you was still doing up."

"I had some things to take care tonight."

Daichi Taijiya runs a security business that is doing quite well. So well that celebrities request for his services.

"So, how was the festival at school?" Daichi asked.

"It was good and tiring."

Daichi chuckled a little bit. "But I bet that you, Ayame and Kagome had fun though."

When he said Kagome's name, a frown came across Sango's face. Daichi saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you ask that?" Sango asked not realizing that her father saw her frown or that she did frown.

"I ask that because after I said Kagome's name. A frown came across your face. So what's wrong?"

Sango took a while to say something more like think of a lie to tell her dad. When she finally came up with something, her father quickly stop her.

"And tell me the truth. Not a lie that you just came up with."

Sango just let out a sigh. Still to this day Sango could never tell her father a lie because he always knew when she was about to or telling a lie. She doesn't know why she tried to lie to him knowing that he can tell.

Sighing Sango told her what has been bugging her for a while. "Kagome and her family are in some money trouble."

"What?" Daichi said in shock. Just like his kids Daichi was really close friends with the Higurashi and consider them family. "What kind of money trouble?"

"They own a bank pretty good amount of money." Sango answered. "And if they don't pay it back in the time limit that the bank gave them. They head up losing the house and shrine."

Daichi shook his head at the news he just heard. "That horrible. How are they dealing with it?"

"The best they can." Suddenly Sango remember what she thought at the festival. "How about you help them pay their loan."

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie." Daichi said almost unsure.

Sango was a little confuse by her father's question. What does he mean by that? He should be jumping up trying to help his friends as soon as he found out.

"What do you mean 'I don't think that's a good idea'" Sango asked.

"What I mean is that Naoko would never accept the money." Daichi confess.

"Why not?"

"It's a pride thing sweetie."

"So, let me get this straight. The only reason that you might not give them money because some pride. That is totally stupid."

"It might be stupid to you but to us men if we get money from someone else to help out our family that makes us feel that we can't take care of our family." her father explain to her.

Sango just shook her head in disappointed. She just couldn't believe what she just heard. Right there Sango couldn't stay in the stay room with her father. She was just that mad. Without a word Sango got up from her seat and left out the room.

Daichi sighed heavily and placed his head into his hands. He knew that she was anger with him and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

Beep Be-

Kagome reach over and hit the off button on her alarm clock.

"Urgh." Kagome groan as she sat up in the bed. She was totally dreading today. Today is the day Kagome Higurashi becomes Inuyasha Takahashi's servant.

All she wanting to do is stay home and in the bed, but she know that she couldn't.

So Kagome made herself get out of bed and headed to the mirror that was hanging over her dresser. When she looked into the mirror she saw that her eyes were a little red and that she had dark circles under them. This came from the lack of sleep Kagome got last night. To get rid of her red eyes came reach for her eye drop and drop a couple of drops in them.

She then gathering her things to take her shower. After a twenty-five minutes shower Kagome change into her clothes. She was wearing a button-up vest with a plain grey shirt under it and a pair of Jean shorts. With her clothes on she went onto her hair. She really didn't want to mess with it, so she just decides to put it up in a high ponytail.

Now all Kagome had to worry about now was getting rid of the dark circles under her eyes. And the quickest and easiest way to get rid of them is to use concealer. Once it was blended to her liking and when she couldn't see the circles anymore. She put on some lip gloss, mascara and blush on her cheek. Now Kagome looks like what she looks like other morning.

* * *

When Kagome was done getting ready she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Making it to the kitchen she notices that her father wasn't there.

"Where's dad?" Kagome asked.

Ritsuko looked from her plate when she heard her daughter. "Good morning sweetie." She said.

"Morning. Where's dad?" Kagome asked again.

"Oh, he went to work early to get some extra hours." Her mother answered.

"Oh." Kagome said down at the table and while Ritsuko place her daughter's breakfast in front of her.

Kagome then begins to eat her breakfast. While she was eating her food she senses someone looking at her. She turned to where the feeling was coming from and saw that her grandfather was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"I think that I should as you that." He answers.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I sense that something is bothering you."

Kagome tensed up a little bit. She couldn't tell her family about being Inuyasha' servant for a whole. So she the only thing she could and that was to lie. "There's nothing that bothering me." She was hoping that her grandfather would believe her, but he didn't.

"Tell the truth Kagome."

"I am telling the truth."

Her grandfather stares at her for a while. Suddenly Ritsuko spoke up. "Father leaves her alone and let her eat her breakfast."

Grandfather grumble before continuing to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast was over Kagome and Sota was getting ready to leave for school. Right when Kagome was about to leave out the door, Ritsuko called her over.

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to ask and make sure that nothing is bothering you." Ritsuko said. "Like the loan."

Kagome shook her head. "No mom. It's not about the loan. It's just school."

"Are you sure?" Ritsuko eyeing her daughter.

"Yes mom. I am totally sure but I really need to get going."

Ritsuko looked at her for a while before let Kagome go. "Ok. Have a nice day at school."

"Ok mom, bye."

Kagome quickly gave her mother a hug and head to school. She also hopes that on her way to school, that she doesn't run into Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango came down to the kitchen to see that her younger brother Kohaku and her father sitting down at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Kohaku." Sango said to her brother and her brother only.

"Good morning Sis." Kohaku respond.

Sango went to fix her plate. When she was done she next to her brother and started to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning Sango." Daichi said to his daughter.

Not even looking at her father Sango respond back in a serious tone. "Good morning father."

Kohaku and Daichi instantly knew from the tone in her voice that there was trouble.

Daichi let out a heavy sigh and place his newspaper that he was reading down on the table. "Kohaku can you please leave me and your sister alone for a while awhile." Daichi said.

Kohaku was a little hesitant at first but got up from the table.

"Alright Sango. I know that you're mad at me but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I totally understand. You can't or won't, I don't know which it is, give your daughter's and your friends money to help get them out of trouble with the bank. I totally understand and get it." Sango said.

She then got up from the table with her bag in hand. "I'm leaving." Sango said heading toward the table.

Soon Daichi heard the front door shut. He then hears Kohaku. "Is it safe to come in?"

Just like last night Daichi places his head into his head.

* * *

From the shrine to the university Kagome kept her eyes open for any sign of Inuyasha. She was so busy looking around from that she didn't notice that Ayame was creeping up behind. Suddenly Ayame yelled, "Gotach ya!" while grabbing Kagome.

Kagome let a loud scream, jumped up and turned around to see Ayame laughing her head off.

"Ayame! That's not funny!" Kagome yelled at her friend.

After her laughter had calm down a bit Ayame apologized.

"I'm sorry Kags but I couldn't help myself."

While Kagome tried to get her breathing and heartbeat down a little she continues to watching out for Inuyasha.

"What you doing?" Ayame asked watching her friend.

"I'm watching out for Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Oh." Ayame then look up to see that Sango was heading toward them. She also could smell the scent of angry coming from her.

"Oh on." Ayame said.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Ayame.

"Sango is pissed."

Ayame and Kagome walked over to their friend, who was murmuring to herself.

"Good morning Sango." Kagome greeted.

"Morning." Sango answer back with a little attitude.

"What happen?" Ayame asking cutting right to the chase.

Without hesitating Sango told the girls that happen last night with her father.

"While I got home last night and my dad was still up. So I went into his office and ask him want he was still doing up. He said that he was working. Well to make a long story short. I ask my dad if he could pay the loan off for Kagome's family."

"You did what?!" Kagome said in shock and with an attitude.

Sango was taken back to the tone and reaction from Kagome.

"Why would do that?" Kagome continued.

"I did to help you and your family out." Sango said. "I don't see what the big deal is about."

"But I don't want you to help me out Sango. This is my family and mine problem. Not yours or your father problem."

With that Kagome headed to her first morning class.

"I can't believe this. Why won't she let us help her?" Sango said.

Ayame walked over to Sango and place a hand on her shoulder. "Well you know how stubborn she is and that she doesn't like to have people help her out. It does matter if it's a big or small problem."

Sango nodded. "Yea, you're right. But I just wish that she would let someone help for once."

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up in the students' parking area and headed to the campus office. On his way to there some students would tell him that the party last night was awesome.

"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled.

Inuyasha turned to see who called. When he saw who it was, he let out a heavy and irritated sigh. Walking toward was Kikyo.

When she made it to him Inuyasha asked, "What is it Kikyo?"

"I just wanted to say great party last night."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said really not wanting to talk to her.

"Yeah, the only bad thing about it was that me and you couldn't get any only time together." Kikyo continuing without notice the irritation in Inuyasha's voice.

"Uh huh."

"So I was thinking that we get make up for last night."

"Oh. That sounds great but today is not a good day."

"It's not. Why not?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"I'm going to be busy today." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh." Kikyo looked sadly down to the ground.

"Yeah, well I got to go. So I talk you later." Inuyasha left and headed to the office.

Inuyasha made it the office and walked over to " Ayaka's desk.

"Hi Inuyasha. If you looking for your mother, she not here at the moment." Ayaka said.

"I'm not looking for my mom."

"Ok. What do you need then?"

"I need Kagome Higurashi's schedule and information." Inuyasha said.

* * *

For the rest of the day Kagome felt horrible about the way she acted this morning toward Sango. It wasn't like she wasn't happy to hear that her best friend wanted to help her. On the contrary she was happy that Sango wanted to help, but Kagome likes to things on her own and not asking people for their help.

Kagome walked into her last class of the day and saw that Ayame and Sango were already there. So she walked over to them.

"Sango can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Sure."

The girls walked over to the other side of the room to get a little privacy.

Kagome took some deep breaths before speaking. "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I shouldn't have acted that way. I know that you're just trying help me and my family." Kagome said.

Sango held up her left hand and shook her head. "It's ok. I know that you want to do this yourself with your family but I just wish that you would help you out sometime."

"I know but I like doing things on my own because it makes me feel independent."

"Well Kagome, there are times that you need to be dependent."

Kagome nodded her head. "But not now."

Soon Rin-sensei came into the room and asked everyone to take their seats.

* * *

Finally class was over and the girls were about to leave but Rin stop them.

"Girls I just wanted to tell you that your coupons booth was a big success yesterday." Rin told her students.

"Really!?" The girls said in shock.

"Uh huh. And also your booth was one of the few booths that made huge amount money. Congratulation girls."

"Thank you." The girls bowed.

Ron smile at the girls. "Don't thank me. You girls did all the work. All I did was tell you that you could do the coupons. Well, I see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Suzuki-san." Kagome, Sango and Ayame said.

They then left out of the room and headed down the hallway to leave the building.

"So," Ayame begin. "Have you ran into Inuyasha today?"

Kagome shook her head.

"That great." Sango said happily.

Soon a very familiar scent caught Ayame's nose. She turned toward the scent and let out a grasp.

"What's wrong Aya-chan?" Sango asked.

The only thing that Ayame did was point in the direction of the exit of the building. Sango and Kagome follow the direction that Ayame was pointing to and just like Ayame they let out a grasp.

Standing a couple feet away from them was Inuyasha. Hearing the grapes he looked up toward the girls and smiled.

"Oh no." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha then hold up his index finger and motion to Kagome.

Sighing heavily she made her way over to him.

"Hello Angel." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

It was take a lot of Kagome's strength not to knock that smirk off his face. "What do me to do?" She asked getting straight the point.

"You'll see. Follow me." Inuyasha walked out of the building with Kagome, who quickly sent a sad smile and wave to her friends, followed right behind him.

"What do you think he will make her do?" Ayame asked a little worry.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think. And remember to check my profile for updates. Ja Ne *^^*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Wow, you guys didn't have to wait a long time for a new chapter. Yes! I'm finally on top of things. Kind of. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and sorry if it is short. To be honesty this chapter was going to be part of chapter 7 but didn't want you guys to wait any longer for chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The car ride to wherever Inuyasha was taking Kagome was a quite one. During this time Kagome started to think about what Inuyasha have plan for her. Many scenarios went thought her mind. Things like make her walk around like a duck or worse. Make her do hentai things. Kagome knows all about Inuyasha's reputation with girls.

When that came to mind Kagome quickly started to get scared and a little bit nervous.

Suddenly the mixture of fear and nervousness came across Inuyasha's nose. Looking from the corner of his eyes he saw that Kagome was a little tense. Seeing this made a smirk come across his face.

Soon after a couple of minutes passed Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to the destination.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around her surroundings.

"My apartment building." Inuyasha answer.

Hearing this Kagome quickly tensed up even more. 'Oh no.'

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way up to Inuyasha's apartment and during this time many hentai thoughts went across her mind.

Finally they made it to his apartment.

"The thing that I want you do is." Inuyasha begin as he open the door. "Clean my apartment."

Kagome was relief that was the only thing that he wanted her to do. That was until she saw bad the apartment looked.

"Oh my..." Kagome said quietly to herself.

The apartment was a complete mess. There were cups, food and other stuff everywhere.

"I had a party last night that kind of got pretty wild." Inuyasha stated.

"No kidding." Kagome said soaking in the scene in front of her as she walked into the apartment with Inuyasha behind her.

"I would like whole place clean before I get back. Also fix me something to eat while you're at." Inuyasha said while walking over to the hall closet to get something.

"But this will probably take about two hours or even three hours to do." Kagome said trying not to trip over anything or step into anything.

"And your point is?"

"I have to be at work in an hour." Kagome confess.

"Well you better hurry up and get finish." With that Inuyasha left the apartment.

Kagome let out a frustrating grunt before yelling, "Jackass!"

When that was out of her system decide that she will take Inuyasha's advice and get started. The first thing Kagome did was grab her bag to get her iPod. But she quickly remembers that she forgot at home. "Damn it."

Looking around the living room Kagome saw the next best thing, a stereo. She turns it on and changes it to her favorite J-pop station. Once that was situated Kagome made her way over to the kitchen to find some garbage bags. With bags in hand Kagome started picking up trash.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha made it back to school and headed to the dojo. Walking into the dojo Inuyasha notice that he was right on time for practice. Walking to the locker room where Koga was and he started to get ready for practice.

"Where did you run off to?" Koga asked when he notice that his friend was beside him.

"I had something to do before practice." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh." Suddenly Koga caught a familiar scent. It took him a while to figure out who the scent belong to but when he did a smirk came across his face. "And what was this 'something' you had to do?" Koga asked.

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha said while getting all his things ready.

Koga just kept the smirk on his face while the coach came into the locker room to tell everyone to hurry up and get in the gym for practice.

* * *

After spending a good two hours picking up trash and vacuuming Kagome begin to straighten up the rooms as needed. She put things where she thinks they should be, dusted things and anything else that needed to be done.

When that was done, Kagome went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. While she was getting the dish water ready she looked over the clock that was hanging in the kitchen and saw that she was an hour late for work.

"Shoot! Kaede-san is so going to kill me." Kagome said in despair.

Even though Kaede is the nicest old woman you can ever meet, if you get on her bad side. Let's just say it's not a pretty sight to see.

When the sink was fill with the amount of water and dish soap Kagome wanted in there. She started putting dishes in the sink. Just right when she was about wash them, she heard her cell ringing in her pocket. She reached in her pocket and took her cell to see that it was Sango calling.

"Hi Sango." Kagome answered. "How much trouble am I need?"

"It's hard to tell yet."

"That's not good."

"I stall Kaede-san as long as I can but you better make here quick."

"I'm trying but you won't believe what jackass got me doing." Kagome said.

"What? Hentai stuff?" Sango asked a little worry and scared.

"No, thank kami-sama. He got me cleaning his house and it's disguising."

"What!? He's making you his housemaid. That sexist manwhore." Sango said pissed.

"Tell me about."

"Well try and get here before you get in trouble with Kaede-san."

"Ok. See ya soon."

The girls both hang up the phone. Kagome then started back to wish the dishes. Once she was done with the dishes she went to look for something to fix Inuyasha so that she could leave and get to work.

Kagome looked in the refrigerator to see that there wasn't that much in there. The only things in there were beers, vegetables and other things that would make much to eat. She then looked into the cabinets and saw that the only thing really in there was teriyaki flavor instant ramen.

"How am I supposed to fix something to eat when there isn't really that much to cook with?" Kagome asked herself. Suddenly an idea came to mind on what she could fix. Without second thoughts Kagome went to the refrigerator and took out the vegetables in there. When the vegetables were out, she then went over to the cabinets and took two packets of ramen noodles out.

When she got all the foods out that she was going to use, she went to get a pot. After that she filled the pot half full with water. She then put the pot on the stove to boil the water. While the water was starting to boil Kagome went to cut the vegetables into bite size pieces. When that was done and the water was boiling. She added the noodles to the pot and waited for the noodles to unravel just a little. When they unravel a little, Kagome then added the sauces from the ramen packages.

Kagome stir the noodles and sauces together for a good bit before adding the cut vegetables. She also added other spices that she found into the ramen. The next thing she did was cover the pot and cut the heat down. This way when Inuyasha got back the food would be cooked and hot.

With that done Kagome did a quick check around to make sure that she did everything. When she didn't see anything not done, Kagome got her stuff ready and was headed toward the door, but she stopped. Soon a smirk came across her face. Kagome went over to the dinner table and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

* * *

After three hours Inuyasha's kendo practice was over and he headed home. On his way to the apartment Inuyasha wonder if Kagome was still there cleaning. Soon he made it the apartment and when he opens the door he was hit with scent of teriyaki.

Inuyasha sniff around as he walked in and notice that Kagome was gone. He looked around the living room and was shock that it was clean. He seriously thought that she would be cleaning when he got back. Not really believing it Inuyasha check the rest of the apartment. And once again he was shock that she clean the whole apartment. Inuyasha then went into the kitchen to that pot on the stove.

He walked over to it and took the lid of the pot to see ramen noodles. Inuyasha just chuckled at himself. "She fixed me ramen noodles? If I knew that she was only going to fix me this I wouldn't have told her to fix me anything."

A little curious about the ramen Kagome fix Inuyasha got a pair of chopstick and taste the ramen. He was expecting it to taste like original ramen but was amazed that it didn't. It was the best thing that he has ever tasted. "Wow." Inuyasha said in amazement.

Looking down Inuyasha notice that Kagome had left him a note saying "For Jackass". He just chucked to himself. "Every funny," he said.

* * *

Kagome finally made it to the café and tried to quietly and without being notice by Kaede sneak in from the back way. She opens the door and walked into backward to make sure that she closes the door quietly. When the door was close, Kagome turned around to come face to face with Kaede.

"Oh. Kaede-san," Kagome said in shock.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I got caught up with something after school."

"And did this 'something' have anything to do with school?"

Kagome started to think for a quickly second before saying, "Yes and no."

"Which one is it? Yes or no."

Kagome sighed. "No it had nothing to with school."

Kaede nodded. "Well, since this is the first time this has happens in a long long time. But next time I won't let you slide."

Kagome nodded. "Hai, I understand."

With that Kaede left from the backroom and went into her office.

When Kaede was fully in her office, Kagome stomp her foot down before cursing Inuyasha for making her late for work.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think. Also thank you to everyone who follows, comments and favorites my stories. I do a happy dance every time I see this. Ja Ne *^^*


	9. Updates

Hello all my readers,

It's Kitsune-hime-017 and by the title that you see I have some updates for you guys. But first I just want to say thank you to everyone who have read, followed, commented and favorite my stories and me. Thank you so much.

Now on to the updates. First its August and that means school is starting for some of us. That also means I'm going back to school as well. In a couple of days I will be leaving for college. So soon I will be busy with homework, studying, tests, exams and projects. I will also have a job soon. But I will try my best to upload more often instead of scarcely.

Second and this is the most important update. After looking over my stories I have noticed that I have a little or a lot of errors in them. So as for now all of my stories are 'under construction'. What this means is that for the next few days I will be editing and tweaking all my stories. I'm not rewriting any of them because I'm tired of doing that and I also bet you guys don't want that. I know that some of you guys are thinking, "why do you just get a beta reader or an editor?". Well if I do get one and I don't upload for a while. I will feel like I'm wasting my beta reader or editor's time.

And the last update is that I will keep my profile updated. This way I can keep you guys updated on what story I'm working on and other information. Also once I finish editing and tweaking my stories I will remove note. Well that's all the updates I have for you.

Ja Ne *^^*


End file.
